fnafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmarionne
Not what you were looking for? See Puppet (disambiguation). |-|FNAF4= Nightmarionne (commonly referred to as Nightmarionnette or Nightmare Puppet) is a nightmare animatronic, and an antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He is the nightmarish incarnation of the Puppet and is among the new nightmare animatronics introduced in the Halloween Edition, alongside Nightmare Balloon Boy and Nightmare Mangle. Like Nightmare Mangle, Nightmarionne is a non-canon animatronic released in the Halloween update. He replaces Nightmare in the Halloween Edition, and thus shares the same behaviour and the voice of Kirk Thornton. Appearance While Nightmarionne shares similarities with his original counterpart, Nightmarionne has many qualities which set him apart from the Puppet. Nightmarionne appears to be the "skinniest" of the animatronics. He has a very thin, black body, which resembles a human skeleton. His limbs are made out of thick ribbons of the same material as the rest of his body, braided together, ending in points or knots. From the ends of his short arms protrude three long, spindly, pointy fingers, each one bearing four white stripes. His knees are set low on his body, and his feet are simply braids of material that end in a fine point. His torso is incredibly thin in the middle, and his upper chest appears to have a rib cage on the outside. Unlike his original counterpart, he lacks the three buttons on his chest. His face is white, with small, black lips, and thick, black, vertical stripes, reaching from the bottom of the eyes to the top of the mouth painted on. His mouth is open in a wide, sinister grin, revealing pointed, sharp-looking teeth, his upper jaw revealing more teeth than the lower. His eyes are black, save for rather small, round, white pupils shining in each socket. When light lands upon his face properly and illuminates his eyes, it is revealed they are quite similar to the eyes of the animatronics from the third game. They are white and round, too small for the sockets, and appear to be nearly-visible bloodshot. His pupils also glow, emanating an eerie, white light. He also lacks rosy cheeks. The texture of his body has detailing that appears similar to leather, though he seems to be smoother, and fairly shiny. His face is clearly much smoother than the rest of his body. Behaviour Nightmarionne behaves exactly as Nightmare, meaning that he can attack from the Bed, Closet, Left Hall, and Right Hall. As a replacement of Nightmare, Nightmarionne only appears in Nightmare and 20/20/20/20 modes from 4 AM onward. He can appear any night with the All Nightmare challenge turned on. When Nightmarionne is active, the music of the Music Box from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 will play. Nightmarionne will also occasionally laugh, similar to Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare. Using the same strategy for Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear, the player must pay close attention to the stepping sounds Nightmarionne makes, in order to tell which direction he's going when defending themselves. Similar to Golden Freddy from the first game while jumpscaring the player, Nightmarionne's close-up screen will appear with light-bluish colors, and a lack of teeth. In addition to his jumpscare, he shares the same strange radio-like noise as Nightmare, and will also restart the game upon the player being jumpscared. |-|UCN= Nightmarionne returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the many selectable characters. Behaviour Nightmarionne will become active inside the Office and appear around in random areas. As it appears, the player must dodge their mouse cursor away from Nightmarionne until it completely vanishes away, because hovering the cursor over it slowly makes it appear in solid. Once entirely solid, it will directly jumpscare the player to end the night. Sometimes on 50/20 mode, Nightmarionne will fully appear at the start in its almost solid appearance, so stay cautious. Nightmarionne's voice lines after death consist of: *''"This is a nightmare that you won't wake from."'' *''"This time, death cannot save you."'' *''"The nightmare is just beginning."'' *''"Let's taste death... again... and again... and again!"'' *''"I am the fearful reflection of what you have created!"'' Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNAF 4 Characters Category:UCN Characters Category:Puppet variants Category:Nightmares